Loneliness
by Razzorow The Great Madman
Summary: After living atop Mount Silver for two years a mysterious girl appears on a boys doorstep, is it someone from his past? Contains pokeshipping (in my own sense)


**So because I'm so worried that you might yell at me for being an idiot Ash/Red and Misty are practically OC's and they're how I portray them. As well as this any other characters mentions are either mine or part of the Anime.**

**Also it's pokeshipping, don't like it? Well I'm afraid you'll have to either deal with it or don't read it, sorry!**

* * *

><p>The sun shone brilliantly in the sky, illuminating the world as it rose to begin the new day.<p>

People were asleep at this time, content in their beds alongside loved ones or dreaming of the future- maybe even both.

All but one.

A teenage boy stood upon an enormous mountain with his overgrown hair whipping around and into his face, he didn't let this bother him though. He relished it.

His eyes never moved once from the land beneath him as he thought about times previous: all the adventures and fun he had and the people he met.

His gaze didn't shift from the landmass as the snow around him blew mercilessly, pounding his body and leaving traces of the cold white substance.

A shape shifted on his shoulder and he turned his face to look at it, it's face looked tired and worn out. Maybe it really wasn't built for this sort of environment, after all it's not everyday a Pikachu and his trainer climbed up a mountain to live there.

He shook his head and stretched his arms, carful not to disturb the mouse that'd curled up on his shoulder as neither of them wanted the hassle.

The teen sluggishly trudged off into the snow with a clear path in his mind, it was impossible to find him without his ability to make his way down to the house he lived in and not many people looked anyway as they didn't have the guts.

He came to a stop at his door before breathing in the cool morning air once more and pulling his door open.

His pet of sorts hopped off his shoulder before scampering into another room to sleep, the boy sighed and walked around the couch in the middle of the room and sitting down on it and let his mind wander.

He remembered the young boy, excited to for fill his dream of being a master. His rival teasing him to no end as well as beating him on e rare occasion they did battle, he didn't give up however.

He remembered the boys traveling companions, two gym leaders who supported him all the way with his tips on battles and care for his Pokemon. Then there was the other companion.

He still remembered her small structure, her vibrant orange hair, her short temper that would flare once the boy teased her. The teen boy felt a tear drop before blinking the rest from his eyes, focusing on other memory's.

He remembered the boy slowly learning, climbing the ranks of the Pokemon trainer and becoming stronger every step of the way. He remembered the defeats where afterwards he would train as hard as he could to overcome his challenges and be the best.

A thin smile spread across the teens face as he remembered the little boy, all of his loyal Pokemon ready to help him at a moments notice and each one as strong as the last. He remembered the boy slowly start to drift away as it got harder yet still the dream lasted.

He remembered the argument that drove his friends apart, the fall from cheerful boy to lonely trainer with no friends. The teen shook his head to rid him of his thoughts, sighing to himself before placing his hands on his knees and standing up.

He made his way over to the picture frames on his shelf, pictures of his old friends and rivals... _Her._

Yet again he shook his head before making his way to the window and gazing at the white land before him, his eyes steady and unmoving.

Then he saw the figure.

It limped slightly in the snow as it made it's way towards him, every step seemed to take it's tole on the stranger as they made their way to the door.

The teen just watched, his cold eyes unmoving and emotionless as the figure stumbled to his front door and swung it open before throwing itself inside, the teens eyes moved to the figure now on the floor with the same cold regard.

For the first time in two years his eyes softened whilst they widened as he recognised the figure.

* * *

><p>A girls eyes opened groggily as she looked around the small room, it was basic with little to no furniture other than the bed she lay in and wardrobe. A single window was opposite the bed and the door the furthest away.<p>

A groan sounded from the girls mouth as she sat up on her elbow and narrowed her eyes to look outside the window. She then gasped once she saw the snow pelting against the window and ground below.

She made it!

She jumped out of the small bed and danced in joy before realising something, where did her clothes go? Well not all of them had disappeared, she wore her shorts that were underneath her snow clothes but everything else...

The t-shirt she wore didn't fit her at all and luckily her... Undergarments and what not were still in theor place, other than that she didn't feel the need for anything else as somehow the cabin was perfectly warm.

As much as she could've sat there and questioned her clothes she prepared to exit the door, maybe her questions would receive answers then! Without second thoughts she opened the door and walked into the main room and looked around, searching for the boy she traveled to the god-forsaken place for.

Her eyes scanned the room she peaked her head into, noticing nothing out of the ordinary as well as no life what so ever she carefully stepped inside whilst gulping nervously.

She made her way to the middle of the room, admiring the work that'd gone into the place and as soon as her eyes caught sight of the pictures on the shelf her heart melted.

_"He remembers us!" _She thought, joy cursing through her veins but she stopped after a couple of moments to compose herself. It would be a little childish for her to be like this if he walked in.

The redhead carefully picked up one of the pictures that contained her before examining her cheerful smile, old side ponytail and arm wrapped carfully around the boy in centre so as not to arouse suspicion. Not that she cared about that anymore because she just wanted- no needed to see him again.

She placed the picture back into its spot and wiped the tear out of her eye, looking at the rest of the room. It was pretty small with the only furniture being the couch and fireplace. (long with the shelf above it) The girl sighed to herself before shrugging at the other door and sitting down, making a mental note to explore there later.

Her mind wandered as she remembered the years without him, all of those years filled with unhappy expressions, boring battles at her gym and countless attempts to capture her heart, all of which she turned down to save her heart for the boy who'd already stolen it from her.

Love is funny.

All of a sudden she heard the door open and footsteps echo in the mostly empty room. She shot up and spun around to face the new person and her eyes lit up when he saw him, she couldn't help herself when she dashed around the couch and jumped into him. They fell down as she held him tight in the hug before a little paw tapped her foot.

The familiar little mouse looked up at her with an excited expression on his face, she opened her arms and hugged the electric mouse with a tight squeeze.

"pikaaa!" He cooed whilst she hugged him, nuzzling her form. The two remained in the hug until she let him go and looked around.

He'd disappeared already!

Her eyes grew wide and she jumped to her feet, looking around the room for any sign of the boy she had hugged moments ago.

Then she saw his hat and coat carefully folded on the couch and the door to the kitchen open slightly. She breathed a sigh of relief before picking Pikachu up in her arms and walking to the door to explore some more.

Inside was completely different to the wooden rooms in the rest of the house, both size and design wise. The tiled black and white floors and walls made it obvious that it was a kitchen and she noticed the rest of her clothes hanging on a wire above a warm looking box that seemed to be emanating heat.

She turned her attention back to the boy standing at the counter with his elbows resting on the counter and hands in his hair, a thoughtful expression on his face.

She bravely made her way to him before speaking to his back, the nerves clearly ringing in her voice.

"Are you going to talk or what?" She asked in an unusually quiet voice for her. He simply gave her a sideways glance and sadly shook his head. It wasn't an angry one or an annoyed one, actually his face was neutral. "Why not?" She asked, sadness now filling her voice.

He simply shrugged and turned his attention to a pot that was in the corner, she sighed once more before heading back to the sofa with Pikachu.

"What's wrong with him Pikachu?" She asked the little yellow mouse once they sat down, she let the mouse sit next to her.

"Pika..." He said shrugging and looking at the lit fireplace, sadness on his small cute face.

"I miss him Pikachu, was is us?" She asked referring to the boys old friends and her, the creature shook his head and looked down "did something happen Pikachu?" She then asked and once more the electric type shook his head with a sad look on his face.

The two sat there in an overwhelming silence before the door opened and the boy appeared, placing a bowl on the girls lap and nudging the mouse to ask him to move so the creature did before once more hopping back into his spot that was now occupied by his masters lap.

The redhead eyed the contents of the bowl wearily, it wasn't that she didn't trust the boy but he was famously bad at things that required... Skill.

Well most things.

She carefully picked up the spoon before lifting it to her lips and tasting the soup, sucking in its contents and tasting the liquid.

Her eyes lit up and she moaned happily much to the boys relief before she got another spoonful to bring it to her lips.

"Wow this is as good as Brock cooking!" She exclaimed in between spoonfuls of the delicious meal whilst smiling at the black haired boy.

He cocked his head as if to ask if she was kidding.

"I'm not kidding silly!" She said before playfully pushing him slightly and giggling, the boy cocked his head as if to ask another question. "I don't understand head movements." She stated and placed her now empty bowl onto the floor, crossing her legs and facing the boy next to her.

He thought for a moment before pointing to the picture she looked at earlier, more specifically to the boy on the other side of his younger self.

"What about Brock?" She asked, placing her hands on her chin and elbows on her knees.

The boy shrugged and pointed to Brock again, the redhead then figured out what he was trying to say.

"How's he doing?" She asked to confirm her guess, he gave a thumbs up and she smiled happily before answering his question. "Brock's doing great!" She exclaimed before speaking again "his little brother took over his gym and he opened a breeding centre next door!" She said remembering her last conversation with the older teen.

The boy nodded with a smile on his face, he pointed to the girl and cocked his head again.

"Who me? Well my sisters left again and I've been running the gym, it's been kinda boring and not many people have beaten me." She sighed, frowning "I'm fact it was so boring I decided to see what you were doing." She said covering up her 'surprise' visit.

Once more he nodded, this time without a happy smile before scooping up her bowl and walking back into the kitchen. He appeared again a couple of seconds later and placed a bowl next to Pikachu and sitting back down to face her.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few seconds before the girl yawned tiredly, it seemed she was more tired than she thought.

The boy noticed this and stood up, offering a hand to her and helping her up before leading her back into the bedroom she woke up in and moving away the covers. She blushed, looking at him and then the boy.

"Your not saying we're sleeping together..." She mumbled and he frowned for a moment before sneaking his head and gesturing for her to get into the bed. She yawned again and climbed into the comfy bed and letting the boy tuck her in. She closed her eyes as he approached the door, mumbling one last sentence before she drifted to sleep "it's nice to see you again." She said dreamily and the boy smiled before softly closing the door.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed quickly, everyday the girl would awake to some food and a note from the boy explaining he would be back soon and then he would come back, they'd have dinner and talk before she fell asleep in the bed.<p>

It was a simple few days but at the same time for filling and happy.

Once more she woke up and rubbed drowsiness out of her eyes, groggily getting up and walking through the door, she then realised the boy hadn't even woken up yet.

She smiled happily and crept over to him, he slept on the couch with Pikachu snuggled into his chest and a content smile on his face. She reached out and stroked his soft messy hair, not noticing the small shift in movement as she touched him.

She dreamily continued to stroke his hair before sighing to herself and breathing in heavily, she then did something she never even thought of doing before. Her lips met with the top of his forehead and she planted a kiss upon his head before she stroked his hair once more and walked back to her room, realising it was too early to be awake.

Once the boy heard the door shut he smiled dreamily and opened his eyes, touching the spot her lips met his head. He let his feelings take over as he tried to decide what he thought about his visitor...

A little while later the girl awoke again and found the familiar note, something was different though... She read the note aloud to herself.

"I'll be back soon, thanks for being here for me." He then put a kiss at the end of the letter, he couldn't have been awake earlier. Couldn't he?

She shook her head and grabbed to bowl and waiting for him to return.

* * *

><p>Instead of his usual quiet arrival she heard the door close loudly as the boy returned from wherever. She jumped slightly at the not quite slam of the door and turned her head to look at him.<p>

He looked frustrated, like something had bothered him. He took his hat and jacket off before throwing them both to the floor and lazily sitting down next to her with his mouse perched on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" The redhead asked with concern in her voice, the boy glared at her with hate in his eyes. "Did I do something?" She then asked after a moment of him glaring at her, his expression didn't change and he kept a level glare at the girl.

"Don't shut me out." She pleaded and his face didn't wafer, she started to get annoyed. "I'm telling you not to just sit there and glare at me, stop being selfish!" She yelled and yet he persisted, now he was annoying her.

"Red, no Ash Ketchum talk to me right now!" She yelled using both his cover and real name, he flinched and stopped glaring to look down in shame.

Then he did something she didn't expect him to do for the rest of his life.

He spoke.

"I lost." He croaked, his voice horse and low. Her eyes widened and she nearly fell of the couch as he spoke, it seemed that the two words made the whole house fall silent. Even Pikachu was shocked!

The mouse and girl stared in shock at the boy, both worried and shocked.

"What do you mean you lost? Did someone actually come up here to battle you?!" She asked with surprise in her voice.

He nodded and the girl sighed "That doesn't mean your a bad trainer. They must've been good to beat you." She complimented and he shrugged it off like it was nothing. "What was his name?" She asked and he looked down again.

"Jason." He croaked out and once more his voice excited and shocked her at the same time, she felt so many emotions rush through her and she could barley focus on that name.

"I remember him! He managed to beat the Johto league as well as all of Kanto's gyms. He did mention about wanting to beat the best..." She said tapping her chin as she remembered the shy but excitable boy.

Red or Ash just nodded, not really focusing on his friends words.

The reason he had lost was because he was too deep in thought, distracted from everything around him. He was too busy thinking about her...

Maybe that was why he blamed her, maybe it was his bottled up emotions or maybe he just wasn't at good as this Jason boy.

He looked down at the girl who was now closer to him, her face for some reason interested in his as if she'd never seen it before. He looked into her eyes and gazed at the beauty of the glowing orbs.

He found his hand reaching over and touching her face, stroking her cheek delicately as they stared into one another's eyes.

It was the perfect moment. Almost.

Both of the teenagers leaned forward, getting close enough that their noses were touching then they leaned ever closer to each other and their lips met after years of waiting.

Both felt like they were in heaven as they kissed for the first time in both of their lives, each savouring the moment for as long as they could and realising the hidden emotions that finally surfaced from below.

The girl found her hands around his back and in his hair as they extended the kiss as long as they could. Ash felt himself bring the redhead ever closer as their bodies became attached by the lips. It seemed to last for ever until finally he separated, gasping for air.

After he caught his breath he hugged the girl tightly and said words he'd been thinking since she collapsed on his doorstep. "I love you Misty." He said with the same horse voice as before

"I love you too Ash." Misty replied with her head swimming with emotions.

The two spent the night slowly catching up with a lot more input from Ash, slowly forming a plan to bring him back into his previous life...

* * *

><p><strong>Pokeshipping. I love it and I've wanted to write some sort of fic containing it for some time, I apologise if its not in your taste but I've always supported it and I'm <strong>**not swayed easily.**

**Anyway this is something I had in my mind that I suppose links with my fics and no before you complain in a review all of the characters are pretty much OC's and yes Jason isn't the same as Ethan.**

**Also he finally did something! He coupled my favourite shipping!**

**Anyway if in the future you want me to write any other one-shots let me know what about and who about, maybe I'll write Sam/Millie or Flare/Brook. It depends on if I ship them or not because well... I don't agree with some things.**

**Anyway I'm not gonna take up anymore of your time, have a nice day and be sure to leave your opinion in a review!**

**See you next time!**

**-Sam **


End file.
